Merope es nombre de Princesa
by Dryadeh
Summary: Merope le observaba desde su ventana cada vez que Tom pasaba por delante de su casa. Y entonces soñaba, soñaba con él. La historia de Merope y Tom Riddle Sr. Merope&Riddle Sr. Reto Parejas Extrañas


Fic escrito para el **Reto "Parejas Extrañas**" del foro dramione (link en mi profile para interesados)

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K.

**

* * *

**

**Merope es nombre princesa**

Su existencia era gris, su vida desdichada. Su familia una atadura, la casa una prisión. No tenía sueños, no sonreía, cada día era igual que el anterior.

Los insultos se repetían como una acelerada letanía, tan a menudo, que ya no significaban nada. No importaba que fueran de sílabas o de siseos, sólo eran algo abstracto, exactamente como se sentía ella.

Se sentía presa, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía a dónde escapar. Ni si quería hacerlo. Porque ellos tenían razón. Era horrenda, débil, inútil. Patética. El mundo exterior no la acogería mejor que el interior en que vivía. Tenía miedo de salir, como tenía miedo de no hacerlo.

Cada amanecer se repetía recordándole que estaba viva, aunque no entendiera por qué. Se levantaba por inercia, por costumbre, por temor a las represalias. No tenía ningún aliciente, jamás había oído una palabra amable ni se había alejado más de diez metros de la casa.

Sabía que había mundo ahí fuera e imaginaba que la gente que viviera allí, los asquerosos muggles como los llamaba su padre, serían más felices que ella. Cualquiera podría serlo.

De vez en cuando, cuando su padre la enviaba de un brusco empujón a recoger las bayas silvestres que crecían junto a su casa, Merope trataba de escudriñar el pequeño poblado que había bajando el valle. Y entonces soñaba con bajar hasta el pueblo y vivir allí, en una de sus agradables casas de madera y piedra, con sus pequeñas chimeneas. No habría gritos, ni insultos, ni patadas. No se sentía una sucia squib. Y tal vez, por las noches, dormiría abrazada a alguien que no la mirara con desprecio y supiera apreciar sus guisos.

A Merope le gustaba pensar en eso a todas horas, porque esa era su única manera de escapar a la realidad. Cuando lo hacía no se sentía despreciable, los gritos desaparecían y su torpeza también. Casi olía la madera quemada en su pequeña casita y sentía la ilusión de que alguien le cogiera por el brazo amablemente. Pero ese alguien no tenía rostro, sólo sabía que sería alto y moreno, fuerte.

No sabía quién era hasta que apareció él.

Escuchó los pasos de un caballo retumbando y levantando polvo por el pequeño camino que pasaba junto a su casucha antes de verlo a él sobre su lomo. Sujetaba las riendas grácilmente con una mano y se erguía majestuosamente sobre el animal. Su rostro era elegante y hermoso, como si alguien hubiera tallado sus facciones cuidadosamente. Trotaba sobre el magnífico animal con gracia y a Merope le daba la sensación de que universo temblaba cada vez que su córcel arracaba gravilla del sendero. O al menos su mundo tembló aquel día.

Porque aunque él pasó de largo sin mirarla, sin reparar en ella, las ensoñaciones de Merope cobraron más fuerza. Y el hombre alto y fuerte que la cogía del brazo para pasear hasta la plaza del pueblo tenía el rostro del jinete desconocido.

El hombre volvió a pasar por el camino a menudo y Merope aprendió sus horarios con el tiempo. Y le observaba con insana ansiedad, desde la pequeña ventana de su casucha. O agazapada entre la maleza que rodeaba a la casa, escondida entre los árboles.

Él no siempre iba a sólo. A veces pilotaba a un robusto percherón que tiraba de un carro en el que montaba con una mujer. Merope sabía que esa mujer poseía toda la belleza que a ella le faltaba y sentía celos, envidia y odio porque él sí reparaba en su existencia. La llamaba _querida_ y la miraba como se mira a una mujer, de ese modo en el que nadie jamás la había mirado a ella.

La mujer era pálida, pero no descolorida como ella. Su cabello rubio oscuro tenía ondas, no como el suyo, tan negro y tan lacio. Sonreía a menudo estirando sus labios perfilados en rojo para él. Merope ni siquiera estaba segura de saber sonreír. Sus manos eran blancas y delicadas y se posaban a menudo sobre las de él tan suavemente como la caricia de una pluma. Las manos de Merope estaban prematuramente envejecidas, llenas de durezas, callos y arañazos.

Y ella conocía su nombre. _Tom_ le decía entre feméninas sonrisas. Un nombre que Merope ni siquiera podía pronunciar en voz alta.

Y a pesar de que le dolía, a pesar de que le desgarraba el corazón verle con ella, Merope les espiaba siempre, escuchando sus conversaciones y alimentándose de ellas como un lobo hambriento. Porque era el único medio que tenía para saber más de él.

Así descubrió que se llamaba Tom Riddle y que su padre era el dueño de todo el pequeño pueblo que había bajando el valle. Descubrió que le apasionaban las carreras de caballos y jugar a cricket, aunque Merope ni siquiera supiera qué era eso.

Trataba de compilar cada gramo de información como si recogiera pedazos de una fotografía con la esperanza de poder recomponerla. Quería conocer todo de él, ver su perfecta sonrisa de cerca, sentir el tacto de sus manos.

Se ahogaba en desesperación por ser las riendas de su caballo, el chaleco que cubría su camisa, la mujer que le acompañaba. Y su corazón se ennegrecía chamuscado por el ardor de sus sentimientos y su desdicha. Porque sabía que nunca podría tenerlo.

Sus brazos también se oscurecían, marcados por los dedos de su padre cuando la zarandeaba por estar distraída. Las ollas se escurrían de sus manos, los guisados se quemaban y las bayas no eran recogidas. Y Morfin la observaba como el cazador que acecha a su presa, tomando nota de cada movimiento. Sabía que él sospechaba de su amarga obsesión por el muggle y temía lo que podría hacerle a Tom –_Tom_, qué precioso nombre –si descubría que lo que Merope sentía.

Trató de ser más cautelosa, de observarle más secretamente. Renunció a su encuentro varios días porque Morfin andaba demasiado cerca, y aguardó estoicamente, de espaldas a la ventana mientras le sentía pasar, galopando por el camino. Y los pasos de su córcel se perdieron por el camino sin ser ansiosamente observados demasiadas tardes, retumbando el corazón de Merope como el redoble de tambores previo a una ejecución.

No aguantó mucho más, su deseo de verle corroyendo su prudencia, espoleando su amor.

Ese atardecer se descuidó. Y aunque sabía que Morfin regresaría en cualquier momento, no le importó. Se acercó a la ventana, esa pequeña puerta a su amor, a sus sueños, a todo cuando deseaba y poseía en su miserable vida y aguardó con inquebrantable fé a que él apareciera. Porque lo haría, acudiría a la cita que para él era desconocida. Para ella su vida.

Sus maltratadas manos se aferraron a la ventana, incapaces de calmar el deseo de tocarle, el impulso de salir a su encuentro para poder verle más de cerca. Y él se aproximó cabalgando, como siempre, como si realmente fuera hacia ella.

Todo lo que siguió fue una horrible pesadilla para Merope.

Morfin apareció de la nada sujetando su varita en alto, apuntada hacia Tom. Él tiró de las riendas, sorprendido, y su caballo se frenó y corbeteó nerviosamente, amenazando con tirarle. Merope quiso gritar, quiso salir de la casa y desviar el hechizo de su hermano, pero supo que era demasiado tarde cuando oyó el sibilino siseo y el grave grito. Tropezó en la entrada y cayó al suelo, a los pies de Morfin a tiempo de ver al animal embravecido llevándose a su amor lejos de ella, gritando de dolor, llevándose las manos a la cara entre aspavientos.

Sus alaridos dolían como cuchilladas en el pecho, torturándola sin piedad, casi tanto como las manos de su hermano cerrándose sobre su pelo y poniéndola en pie de un tirón.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amorcito, squib desgraciada? –la increpó –Ahora lo he dejado mucho más guapo¿no crees? –y riendo cruelmente la empujó dentro de la casa. Merope cayó sobre una destartalada silla y se le cortó la respiración mientras las lágrimas brotaban violentamente de sus ojos oscuros. Quería ponerse en pie, quería correr detrás de Tom y curarle de lo que quiera que su hermano le hubiera hecho, pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el valor para ponerse levantarse y Morfin taponaba la salida como si adivinara sus intenciones.

-Así aprenderás –siseaba con su lengua de trapo –a no fijarte en repugnantes muggles.

El golpe sonó como el chasquido de un látigo golpeando la insípida cara de su hermana y arrojándola al suelo. Merope se encogió, como un bulto desmadejado, tapándose los oídos para no oír las risas de su hermano en las que escuchaba el timbre de los gritos de dolor de su amado mientras la piel de su mejilla ardía, quebrada.

Lloró tan desesperadamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Morfin había salido de la choza, dejándola sola y desdichada. Miserable.

Sólo dejó de llorar y tuvo fuerzas para levantarse cuando escuchó a su padre rezongando cada vez más cerca de la casa. Se levantó mareada y se secó las lágrimas con su sucio y gris vestido, tratando de borrar todo rastro de llanto. Corrió hacia el armario y se puso a preparar la cena, con manos temblorosas. Con un poco de suerte Morfin no diría nada y su padre no tomaría represalias contra Tom. Su _Tom_.

No le importaba lo que le pasara a ella pero no soportaría vivir sabiendo que le había causado algún mal.

Marvolo entró en la casa, malhumorado, pero eso no suponía ninguna novedad. La insultó y le recriminó que la cena no estuviera lista, después le arrojó un plato de latón con las sobras de la comida, pero a Merope no le extrañó. Eso hacía cada día, significaba que las cosas iban bien.

De algún modo la cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos y Merope pudo arrojarse en su pequeño camastro y llorar toda la noche en silencio, preguntándose qué sería de Tom y deseando escapar junto a él para buscarla. Aferraba su varita en las manos, temblando frenéticamente y jurándose que podría reparar lo que Morfin le hubiera hecho. Porque por mucho que su padre y su hermano la llamaran squib, Merope era una bruja. No muy buena, pero tenía magia en las venas. Y si eso no era suficiente, su amor haría el resto.

Se levantó temprano y empezó a fraguar en su mente la manera de escapar de allí y llevarse a Tom con ella. Estaba asustada y sabía que Tom corría peligro. Morfin era violento e inestable y no confiaba en que se conformara con dejar en paz a Tom. Volvería por él cada vez que la viera observándole con un amor tan fuerte que le tocaba como ella no podía hacerlo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se lo dijera a su padre. Y entonces él la mataría o mataría a Tom.

Tenían que irse lejos. Conseguiría una pequeña casita como la de sus sueños, sino en el pueblo en cualquier otro muy lejos de allí, no importaba. Porque Merope podría prescindir de la chimenea de piedra, los muebles de madera pulida y las ollas de cobre si Tom estaba con ella. Si la llamaba querida y la llevaba a pasear en las tardes soleadas.

Pero todo sucedió antes de que ella pudiera decidir nada. Un hombre regordete y con gafas entró en la casa acompañado de su padre y Merope se pegó a la pared, asustada. No sabía quién era, pero nunca antes había entrado nadie que no fuera Gaunt en su hogar. Vestía como un muggle pero llevaba una varita en sus manos.

Era del Ministerio, decía, y venía a entregarles una citación. Alguien había usado magia contra un muggle que por suerte ya habían reparado y borrado de su memoria. Merope empezó a temblar de alivio: Tom estaba bien, no recordaba nada.

Pero la olla se le cayó de las manos de puro alivio y su padre reparó en su presencia, Morfin, que acababa de entrar enfurecido por las noticias también la miró. Y todo se precipitó y volvió un caos.

Su hermano se vanaglorió de haber atacado a Tom. Le dijo a Marvolo que lo había hecho por Merope, porque ella amaba a ese inmundo muggle. Su padre montó en cólera e intentó estrangularla. El mago del Ministerio le atacó y Morfin trató de arrojarse sobre él. Marvolo la soltó para perseguirlo fuera de la casa y Merope logró ponerse en pie, débil y asfixiada.

Recogió su varita del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta a toda velocidad, dispuesta a huir de allí y buscar a Tom. Pero su padre llegó antes y la empujó dentro con violencia. Merope gimió cuando su cabeza golpeó la esquina de la mesa y puntos rojos aparecieron en su campo de visión.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas, zorra? –le gritaba él golpeándola. Merope se encogió sobre sí misma, tratando vanamente de protegerse de los golpes. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en Tom para olvidar el dolor en su cuerpo, los gritos resonando en sus oídos. Logró sonreír sabiendo que él estaba bien, que los golpes que se llevaba ella no serían para Tom.

Pero entonces los oyó, más gritos, explosiones, silbidos de hechizos surcando el aire. Morfin siseó con desprecio la palabra Ministerio y Marvolo dejó de golpearla. Se dirigió a la puerta, gritando y asestando golpes de varita al aire que enviaban maldiciones y maleficios a los aurores del Ministerio. Un rayo violeta atravesó la ventana por la que Merope siempre observaba a Tom y los cristales cayeron sobre ella. Se arrastró por el suelo y se encogió en una esquina, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos, mientras la batalla se aproximaba. Y de pronto, en algún momento los gritos se apagaron, los hechizos dejaron de volar. Escuchó pasos pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió unas manos apartando las suyas con delicadeza. Se encogió de miedo y trató de liberarse, pero las manos continuaron sosteniendo las suyas gentilmente.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien –dijo la voz del hombre que minutos había estado en su casa. Y tenía razón, todo estaba bien.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que era una desahonra para la sangre de los Gaunt, la vergüenza de la familia, el eslabón débil para contener la herencia de los Peverell. Tal vez por eso, Merope no sentía apego a su familia. No había conocido más que maltratado y desprecio de su padre y su hermano, así que no los echó de menos cuando fueron enviados a Azkaban. Tres años para Morfin, seis meses para Marvolo.

Seis meses de libertad que Merope no pensaba desaprovechar.

Tom seguía pasando frente a su casa, fiel a su costumbre. La mujer casi nunca iba con él y eso hacía que las ilusiones se abrieran como una flor en el corazón de Merope. Podía observarle sin preocuparse de esconderse de nadie más que de él, pensando, siempre pensando, en la manera de conseguir que él sintiera aunque fuera un poco de lo que ella sentía por él. Le amaba tanto, tanto, que estaba convencida de que nadie podría quererle y cuidarle como ella.

Pero la sombra de su padre seguía allí y a Merope le aterrorizaba lo que Marvolo pudiera hacerles cuando saliera de Azkaban. Querría vengarse de ella y de Tom. Merope tenía que salvarlo llevándoselo lejos, con ella.

Y una noche, leyendo esos libros de magia con los que tantas generaciones de Gaunt habían aprendido a manejar su poder –los Gaunt no iban a Hogwarts, su saber lo transmitían de padres a hijos, sin permitir que terceros amantes de los impuros pudieran contaminarles –encontró la poción que solucionaría todo, que haría realidad su sueño.

_Amortentia_, se llamaba. Y podía crear el amor o al menos un sucedáneo pero eso le bastaría de momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Tom pudiera enamorarse de ella sin necesidad de pociones. El tiempo que le llevara comprender que Merope estaba dispuesta a adorarle y cuidarle cada día de su vida, como nadie lo haría.

Tiempo, eso era lo que le daría esa poción. Tiempo y la oportunidad de salvarle.

Lo estaba haciendo por el bien de Tom, no sólo porque necesitara tenerlo para ella. Él lo entendería algún día, Merope estaba convencida.

Así, con cuidado y esmero, Merope preparó la poción que contenía todas sus esperanzas y anhelos. Removió, a diario, justo después amanecer y justo antes de anocher, el caldero que la contenía durante una semana y al final la poción estuvo lista.

Y llegó el día en el que al caballo de Tom Riddle, señor de pequeño Hangleton, se le salió una herradura. Entonces él tuvo que desmontar y llevarlo por las riendas bajo el cegador sol, de modo que cuando llegó a la casa de los Riddle se encontraba cansado y sediento. Ella estaba asomada a la ventana, como si hubiera estando esperándole, mirándole con ojos brillantes de expectación.

Tom se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y enjugándose el sudor de la frente se acercó a ella para pedirle un vaso de agua. Merope se lo dio, la perlosa amortentia diluyéndose en su interior, y Tom lo bebió entero hasta saciar su sed. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, y miró a la joven descolorida y poco agraciada que tenía frente a él, como si la viera por primera vez.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? –preguntó, modulando la voz para que sonara más suave, como hacía cuando llevaba de paseo a la mujer rubia.

-Merope –murmuró ella avergonzada por la intensidad con que la miraba. No mencionó que nunca antes le había dicho cómo se llamaba.

Tom sonrió, una sonrisa alegre, embobada, que confería más belleza a su rostro si eso era posible, y Merope sintió como las piernas le temblaban al otro lado de la ventana.

-Merope –repitió saboreando el nombre en los labios antes de dejarlo ir –es nombre de princesa.

Y bajo su mirada cargada de amor e interés, Merope dejó de sentirse una desdichada e inútil squib, para sentirse una princesa. Su princesa.

Y rezó para que algún día, cuando los efectos de la amortentia dejaran de enturbiar sus ojos oscuros, él siguiera mirándola como si lo fuera.

* * *

_Y lo demás, es historia. O al menos sabemos que Tom no siguió mirándola como si fuera una princesa, sino que la abandonó y regresó a Pequeño Hangleton. La historia de Merope es una historia trágica pero en mi opinión muy interesante. Y como hoy me sentía con el estado de ánimo adecuado, me dio por intentar escribir algo sobre ella y Tom Riddle Senior. Esto ha salido._

_Por cierto, Merope es nombre de diosa, de ninfa y de docenas de Reinas de la Antigua Grecia. También es el nombre de una estrella. De todo esto he sacado el titulo._

_Posiblemente sea la historia más rara que he escrito porque me salgo de lo habitual, asi que os agradecería saber vuestra opinión si habéis llegado hasta el final. Muchas gracias._

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
